A Fae at the Beach
by bitchdoilooklikeawizard
Summary: Request: The Happy Sunshine Gang go to the beach with the Valkubaby (but the request specifically said Lauren is not included so that's why she is absent). [This can be found in the Valkubaby Story Collection.]


"Aw, c'mon!" the little brown-eyed girl pleaded. "I wanna go to the beach!"

"Hear that?" the Valkyrie called upstairs from her sitting position on the couch, never tearing her eyes away from the TV screen. "Aoife wants to go to the beach. So take your daughter to the damn beach!"

"Why is it that when she wants to do something you don't want to do she's MY daughter?" Bo asked as she jogged down the stairs. The blonde ignored her and continued watching the TV. "Tamsin, I'm sure that commercial isn't that interesting..."

"Really? I guess you've never seen it," Tamsin replied. "It's new. They're advertising the shake weight."

Bo came over to the couch and stood behind Tamsin to face the TV. She watched as various muscular people shook a small weight in a way that seemed vulgar to her.

"It may just be me... You know, since I'm a Succubus, but don't they look like they're..?" Bo trailed off, her eyes darting to look at Aoife, who was also watching the strange commercial.

"Giving the weight a handjob?" Tamsin finished her thought. "Yeah."

"What's that?" Aoife asked.

"Uh... It's a weight," Bo answered, hoping that's what she'd meant.

"No, a handjob. What is that?" Aoife asked. Bo's eyes met Tamsin's with a death glare.

"You answer!" they both shouted at each other in unison.

"You brought it up," Bo countered. "You answer."

Tamsin sighed and turned to Aoife, who innocently waited for an answer.

"It's um... a job... that you do..." Tamsin looked up at Bo with a slight look of uncomfortableness and panic. She finished lamely, "With your hand."

"Oh," Aoife said, satisfied with the answer.

"But um... You can't say that at school or out in public," Tamsin added.

"Why not?"

"Yeah, Tamsin," Bo smiled smugly at her. "Why not?"

"Because it's not a real word and people don't appreciate fake words," Tamsin explained, not meeting either of their gazes.

"Okay," Aoife promised. "But why—"

"Let's go to the beach," Bo interrupted her, hoping to deter her by changing the subject.

"WHAT!?" Tamsin snapped.

"Really?" Aoife asked excitedly.

"Yeah!" Bo ignored Tamsin.

"Okay! Um, I'm gonna go upstairs and get stuff, okay?" Aoife asked as she ran up the stairs.

"Not a real word?" Bo smirked at Tamsin.

"Well, it's not... It's slang. Slang isn't proper..."

"Neither is bringing that up."

"Fine. Sorry," Tamsin thought for a moment before asking, "I don't have to go to the beach too, do I?"

"Why don't you want to go?" Bo asked curiously.

"I haven't gone in _centuries_. And besides. This Scandinavian skin burns easy."

"Well, I could rub some lotion on you..." Bo offered coquettishly.

"As much as I'd love that, I—"

"Is everyone else coming too?" Aoife asked as she came down the stairs with a huge, bulky bag.

"Sure," Bo told her. Tamsin shot her a look, but she didn't see it. "Let me go call everyone, okay?"

After about ten minutes, Tamsin's phone rang and she saw that the caller ID said it was Dyson.

"What do you want, Hairy?" she asked.

"Ah, so you _are_ mad about having to go to the beach," he replied smugly. She could hear the smirk in his voice. "Why?"

"I burn easy," she responded. "And it's entirely possible that I haven't gone to the beach in a really long time."

"Well, is there any way I can make this experience more positive for you?"

"I doubt it."

"Well, then... Think of it this way: You get to see Bo in a bikini," she told her. "Does that change anything?"

"It makes me think you're a perve," she joked. "Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't. And as much fun as it is having you call me and having to talk to you, I gotta go now, Dyson."

She hung up just as Bo came back into the living room.

"Hey, I gotta go wake Kenzi," Bo reported. "But I'll be right back."

"Aoife," Tamsin said in a low voice. "Is there any way I can get you to back out of this trip?"

"No."

"What if... I let you stay up later?"

"No."

"Sweets for breakfast?"

"No."

"Paid you?"

Aoife's response was hesitant, but she said, "Yes."

"Really?" Tamsin asked hopefully.

"No!" Aoife replied firmly. Tamsin pouted, but was inwardly amused that her daughter had the same type of responses she'd have.

"I'm up! I'm up, I'm up, I'm up! Jesus, Bo!" Kenzi shouted from upstairs.

"Dude, calm down!" Tamsin yelled up to them.

"No, I will NOT calm down!" Kenzi yelled back. "How would you react if you woke up to a Succubus leaning over you?"

"I'd probably pin her down," Tamsin responded. She heard thumping around and random items falling as Kenzi scurried around to get ready. Bo came down the stairs with a huge smile on her face and chuckling to herself.

"What did you do to her?" Tamsin asked.

Before Bo could respond, Kenzi cut in as she came down the stairs saying, "She was leaning over me and looking like she was going to go all Hannibal Lecter!"

"Hannibal Lecter, huh?" Tamsin repeated as a look of amusement spread upon her face. "Must've been terrifying."

"It was!" Kenzi insisted. "So why're we going to the beach?"

The two Fae looked over at Aoife, who smiled shyly.

"Oh. Well... That's a legit reason," Kenzi remarked. "So, uh... Is the doc comin'?"

"No," Bo answered. "She didn't want to. She said she was on the verge of... spheres? Shears? Smears? Something like that."

"Well, that means I can't go," Tamsin attempted. "I'm on the verge of TEARS."

"No, she's finding some kind of... thingy. She has a legit reason."

"Fine..." Tamsin sighed.

"If she went, she'd be telling us the minerals in the sand and testing the pH of the water anyway," Kenzi added. Bo shot her a look. "What?"

Just as Bo opened her mouth to speak, a loud knocking began at her door. She went over, opened the door, and saw that her Trick, Hale, and Dyson were at the door and ready to go.

"I'm driving," Bo announced as she looked them all from head to toe. Hale and Dyson were wearing shorts and tank tops, which was a new sight to Bo. Tamsin looked up from looking at the floor and slapped a hand over her mouth when she took in the men.

"Careful... that mouth of yours might dry out if you don't close it," Dyson smirked as they walked out to the car.

"I'll close mine when yours shuts up," Tamsin retorted.

"Oooh!" Hale exclaimed. "D, you just got served some vicious Valkyrie vituperation right there!"

Hale raised his hand to high-five Tamsin, but she ignored it and took Aoife by the hand and walked a little faster so she wouldn't be walking side by side with them.

"REJECTION!" Dyson yelled at Hale. The seven of them hopped into Bo's yellow car and she began driving.

"Men," Trick mumbled to himself. "They may grow old, but they never grow up."

"Is that why you're so short?" Aoife asked him innocently. Kenzi's eyes widened at the comment and Hale averted his eyes to keep himself from cracking up. Dyson's breath had become choppy as he tried to keep himself from laughing and Tamsin's hand was clamped tightly over her own mouth as she stared down at her lap, trying to concentrate on anything but what had just happened.

"Aoife!" Bo scolded her.

"What?"

"Bo, it's fine... Really," Trick assured her. "No, Aoife. That isn't why I'm so short."

"Oh," Aoife responded. She kept silent after that, sensing that she should.

"So, uh... How about them Maple Leafs?" Dyson asked, changing the subject.

"Dude, the number of females in this car outnumbers you guys. We don't follow baseball," Kenzi answered him.

"Maple Leafs suck," Tamsin added. "And it's hockey, Kenzi."

"But—" Dyson protested.

"I hate them," Tamsin cut him off. "But only because you seem to like them."

"Sports. Really, guys?" Bo complained from the driver's seat.

"Real sports was before any of the safety equipment was invented," Trick remarked. "It was more dangerous and less 'Oh no, I might get hurt.'"

"Trick, you like sports?" Bo asked, completely surprised.

"Well, yes. I had a life outside the Fae world, as hard as that may seem to believe. It's possible that I might've even written in my books so my favourite team would win a few times."

"Really?" Bo asked in disbelief.

"Yes... but that was before I had to assume duties."

"But Fae-ness is SO AWESOME!" Kenzi exclaimed. "Why would you waste your time watching stupid humans?"

"Stupid humans are the most fun to watch," Tamsin replied. "They're very... entertaining. Why do you think I watch you?"

"Hey!"

"I don't consider you stupid..." Tamsin assured her. "Just entertaining."

"Hey, don't mess with Kenzi!" Hale called to her from the back. "She can take care of herself when it comes down to it. She proved it to me a few years ago."

"Alright, everybody shut up," Bo teased. "We're here."

The guys quickly hopped out of the crowded back seat, but Dyson stayed back to help Aoife out. Tamsin waltzed over to Bo's side as she was getting out and shut the door for her.

"We're gonna go get into our suits and find a spot on the beach, okay?" Dyson called behind himself.

"Sure, we'll catch up with you in a few minutes!" Bo shouted to him.

"Mom, can I go with them?" Aoife asked.

"Sure. Go ahead," Bo smiled. As Aoife ran to catch up with the guys, Bo bent over her car door to get her things out. Tamsin came up behind her, put her arms on either side of her and leaned over with her and pressed her body into Bo's. She felt the Valkyrie's hips against hers and her breasts pressed up against her back. "Tamsin... what are you doing?"

Tamsin put it simply, "I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"My masseuse," Tamsin replied, kissing Bo on her shoulder.

"Right..." Bo sighed and bit her bottom lip as she grabbed sunscreen. "Turn around."

"Why? Are you just—"

"Do it."

"Fine," Tamsin sighed as she slowly turned around with her hands up in surrender. Bo reached around Tamsin to her stomach and pulled her shirt over her head. "Dude!"

"What?" Bo asked, discarding the shirt into the car.

"What if I didn't have my bikini top on under there?"

"Well then, that'd be a sight to see!" Bo teased. "Relax."

Bo squeezed some sunscreen out of the bottle and began applying it to Tamsin's arms and stomach. Tamsin, who was slightly ticklish, flinched and tried hard not to squirm. Bo moved onto her back and admired Tamsin's choice of shorts, which were form-fitting and accentuated her ass.

"Quit ogling back there," Tamsin joked. Bo knelt down and began working on covering Tamsin's left leg with the sunscreen, slowly running her hands up and down. "Bo..."

Bo chuckled to herself as her hands trailed up Tamsin's leg once more; a little higher than necessary. Tamsin tensed up at the sensation of Bo's skin against hers.

"Something wrong?" Bo asked, smirking.

"Oh, I think you know."

Bo shrugged and started on her right leg with the same slow, exaggerated strokes. Once she got up to Tamsin's thigh, she gave it a little squeeze which caused Tamsin to inhale sharply.

"Bo..." she warned through gritted teeth. "Stop it."

"Fine," Bo sighed. She got up and gave Tamsin's ass a little swat. "You're good to go."

"Thanks," Tamsin replied and attempted to make a quick get away from Bo. Bo reached out, looped her fingers in Tamsin's belt loops, and pulled her back toward her.

"Mmm, you gotta pay the masseuse..." Bo chided lightly. She stretched up and kissed Tamsin softly on the lips. She released Tamsin and took off her shirt to reveal a bikini top as well. "Okay, okay. Let's go."

Upon finding and arriving to where Dyson had set all their stuff, Bo and Tamsin found only Kenzi present.

"Uh-oh, Bo-Bo," Kenzi whispers as she hopped up and rushed over to Bo. "Bo, can I just warn you about something?"

"Sure, what is it, Kenz?" Bo leaned in to hear what Kenzi was about to say.

"The downside of having your gramps come to the beach is you get to see him in a bathing suit..."

"Okay..." Bo said slowly. "As long as he's not wearing a man's swim thong, I think I'm okay."

"Oh, so you've seen Dyson already?" Kenzi asked, surprised. Bo looked at her with her brows furrowed and a look of skepticism.

"Anyway, Trick's wearing a vintage one-piece suit."

"Oh, that's not that bad... So what's this about Dyson wearing a—"

"That's not true..." Dyson interrupted.

"Dyson..." Bo mumbled. "You're... wearing a speedo?"

"Yeah. Because _Hale_ here decided it'd be funny to pack me a speedo rather than a _normal_ bathing suit. I've never been more humiliated in my life."

"Dyson, you're making _me_ feel uncomfortable... And I'm a Succubus!"

Tamsin averted her eyes.

"Dyson," Trick didn't know what to say. "If you're going to be wearing that, then you'll have to leave us."

"Trick..."

"I mean by spending more time in the ocean... where people can't see you.

"Is it really that bad? Hale, come with me. You got me into this mess—"

"You're on your own, man..."

Dyson sighed and sprinted by himself down to the ocean waves. Tamsin got down on her hands and knees spread out a towel as Hale set up an umbrella.

"I think I'm going to go down to the waves too," Trick announced as he began walking away.

"Don't go in the deep end!" Aoife called after him.

"Thanks, sweetie. I won't!" he replied with a smile.

"And steer clear of Dyson!" Tamsin called. Trick shot her a look as if to say, 'Did you really need to say that? Of course I will.' She laid down on her stomach and closed her eyes as she felt herself warm up.

"Ooh, would ya look at that?" Hale asked. Bo looked up and saw two very attractive ladies standing in line at the concession stand. "There's some fine, sexy snackin' ladies."

"Go get 'em, tiger!" Kenzi told him as she crossed her legs. "But seriously, go all Tiger Woods and get 'em both."

Hale shot Kenzi a huge smile as he jogged off to go strike up a conversation with the women. Kenzi kept fidgeting in her seat because she suddenly felt extremely hot under the sun's rays.

"Hey, d'ya mind if I go down to the ocean too?"

"No, not at all!"

"Hey, kid," Kenzi called over to Aoife. "Wanna come with?"

"Sure!"

"Alright... See ya!" Kenzi shouted to Bo as she jogged down to the shore with Aoife in tow.

"Hey, Bo?" Tamsin called. "When you get a chance, do you think you could untie this top for me? I don't want a tan line."

"Sure thing, babe."

Bo went over and pulled the knot out with ease, leaving Tamsin face down on her towel. When Bo happened to look up, she saw Trick signalling for her to bring a towel and get down there ASAP.

"I'll be right back... Okay, babe?"

"Mm-hm," Tamsin mumbled. Bo rushed down to where Trick was standing and asked him what the emergency was that called for a towel.

"It's Dyson. He lost his..." Trick struggled for the words. "He lost the only piece of clothing he had covering him. It isn't pretty."

"What, the clothing or the wolfjunk?" Kenzi asked as she came jogging over with Aoife. Trick shot her a chiding look. "Sorry."

"Well, Bo. You're going to have to give this towel to him," Trick ordered her as he held the towel out to her.

"What? No! _You_ do it," Bo pushed the towel toward him.

"I..." Trick thought for a moment. "Can't go out that far. You have to do it."

"Trick, I really—"

"I'll do it, dammit!" Kenzi volunteered suddenly. "The man is out there in the ocean with his wolfjunk floating about, wondering when he'll get a cover up and you two are fighting as if you'll have to sleep with him after!"

Kenzi snatched the towel and began wading out to Dyson, whose head above the waves was the only visible part of him.

"She's such a trooper," Bo remarked. "Aoife, forget what Kenzi just said, okay?"

Aoife nodded, used to being told to forget what someone said or pretend she didn't hear it. But she never did actually forget it or not hear it. Aoife looked up at Trick, who was squinting into the sunlight.

"Where's Hale?"

"Chasing skirts, what else?"

"Ah. Well, I could take Aoife back up to the blanket while Kenzi helps Dyson out of the water. I'm sure she wouldn't want to be left with him if all he has on is a towel," Trick chuckled. "C'mon, Aoife."

Bo watched as Aoife held Trick's hand and they began walking to where Tamsin was sprawled out.

"So..." Dyson said awkwardly as he emerged from the ocean with the towel on.

"I told you to put some clothes on. I'm not the least bit sorry for you," Bo told him.

Dyson smiled in response and said, "Right... That's fine. Thanks for the towel, Kenzi."

"Actually, Trickster got Bo to bring it. You should thank him. We all were probably going to make you suffer," Kenzi joked.

"I got some shorts, don't worry," Dyson told her. "Bo, can I have the—"

Bo tossed him the keys to her car before he could finish his question.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," she replied. "Seriously. Don't."

"Dyson..." Tamsin called to him. "Hey, boy. Wanna take that towel off? Whatcha got under there?"

Dyson ignored her and continued on his path to Bo's car as Kenzi plopped herself down in a chair and laughed.

"So, Trickster. Anything embarrassing ever happen to you?" Kenzi asked.

"Not really," Trick answered. "I was a pretty strapping young fellow."

"Strapping?" Tamsin stifled a laugh just as Hale came over to the blanket, alone. "Struck out?"

"Yeah."

"Guess that wasn't a hole-in-one, Tiger," Kenzi remarked. "Sorry, dude."

"What else can someone do at the beach?" Aoife asked.

"Well, ya know what I think is fun?" Dyson asked as he came back in much less risqué beach attire. "Burying people in sand."

"You can do that?" Aoife asked, amazed.

"Yeah! But first..." Dyson snuck over to Tamsin, who was resting with her eyes closed, still face down on her towel. He quickly grabbed her bikini top, which remained untied and slid it out from under her, causing her eyes to snap open.

"Dyson, you bastard!" she yelled. She didn't move from her face down position.

"Aoife, start digging!" he yelled as he dodged the Valkyrie's grasp for his legs.

"Yeah, Aoife!" Tamsin called to her. "But that digging better be for Wolfman's grave!"

Aoife proceeded to claw at the sand with both hands, flinging it up in the air behind her. The way she dug resembled the methods a dog or wild animal might use; such as a wolf. When realisation struck Bo, she turned and tripped Dyson while snatching Tamsin's top back. As he fell, Hale pinned him down as Bo returned Tamsin's top to her.

"You taught her how to dig?" Bo asked Dyson. "WHEN!?"

"Remember that time you guys came home—Hale, loosen up your grip, man!" Dyson began with a strained voice. "—and Aoife was all dirty and I said she'd fallen out of a tree? I lied. She was digging up your neighbor's garden... I showed her how to dig, yes, but I did NOT show her to dig up people's gardens!"

"Great, Dyson... Great," Bo muttered.

"Aoife, that looks fantastic!" Dyson called over to her, once Hale released him. He walked over to Aoife and whispered, "You know who's a good candidate to bury?"

Aoife shook her head just as Tamsin tied her top back on.

"Tamsin."

"Mom! Get in the hole!" Aoife commanded.

"What? Me? No!"

Aoife's face fell at her mother's refusal.

"Okay, fine..." Tamsin surrendered. She muttered, "The things I do for you..."

Tamsin climbed into the hole her daughter had dug and sat there in the foetal position with her head down. She tried to ignore the sand invading places sand should never be. She tried to ignore the sand clinging to her skin and intertwining itself in her bright blonde hair.

Tamsin, it's okay, she chanted to herself in her head. You're having fun... This is supposed to be fun. This is fun for normal people, it's fun for you, right? No... Stop it, Tamsin!

A bunch of dirt began pouring into the pit around and on Tamsin as Aoife began putting all the sand back.

Goddammit, this feels like a sandstorm... Tamsin began to panic. No, Tamsin. No. This isn't a sandstorm, it's only your daughter trying to have fun and if you ruin it for her...

"Tamsin... Are you okay? You don't look like you're doing well in there," Bo remarked.

"I'm just—" Tamsin swallowed a mouthful of dirt. She coughed, sputtered, and choked. In a gruff voice, she managed to spit out, "Peachy."

"Aoife, stop for sec," Bo lightly commanded. She crawled over to Tamsin, who was already pretty much buried except for her shoulders and up. "Hey, you okay?"

"Oh yeah. She's just... burying me."

"You're sure."

"Yeah," Tamsin smiled. "I just... get annoyed with sand, you know? It's all scratchy."

"Yeah," Bo smiled. "I will make this up to you later, I promise. Okay?"

"Fine," Tamsin smirked. "If you must."


End file.
